The present disclosure relates to a level shifter circuit, a scanning circuit, a display device and electronic equipment.
As one flat type (flat panel type) display device, there is a display device which uses a so-called current driving type electro-optic element as a light-emitting unit (a light emitting element) of pixels, where light emitting brightness thereof changes according to a current value flowing in the device. As the current driving type electro-optic element, for example, there is an organic electro luminescence (EL) element in which for example, an EL of an organic material is used and a phenomenon where light emitting occurs when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film is used.
An organic EL display device using the organic EL as the light-emitting unit of the pixels has the following features. That is, since the organic EL may be driven by an applied voltage less than or equal to 10 V, power consumption is low. Since the organic EL is a light emitting element, visibility of the image is high compared to a liquid crystal display device, and since an illumination member such as a backlight is not provided, it may easily be light weight and low profile. Further, since the response speed of the organic EL is very high at several μsec, an afterimage does not occur when displaying a moving image.
The flat type display device represented by the organic EL display device is configured such that pixels are provided in a two dimensional array in a matrix having at least a writing transistor, a retention capacitor, and a driving transistor as well as the electro-optic element (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-310311).
In such a display device, the writing transistor is driven by a control pulse (a scanning pulse) applied from a scanning circuit (a scanning section) via control lines (scanning lines) which are wired for pixel rows and thereby a signal voltage of a video signal supplied via the signal line is written in the pixels. The retention capacitor maintains the signal voltage that the writing transistor has written. The driving transistor drives the electro-optic element according to the signal voltage that the retention capacitor holds.